


i knew you were trouble when you walked in

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AkaKuro being dorks, Alternate Universe, Lingerie Sex, M/M, Smut, Vibrator, Warnings inside, additional tags inside, akashi has bad fashion sense and it's canon, this author is on fire because you set her on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: It starts with Akashi’s clothes being a disaster, and ends with both of their clothes being tossed to the bedroom floor. We’re at the part where they’re banging though, because why not.Or: Kuroko tries to surprise Akashi on his 25th birthday. [Alternate Universe in which Kuroko works in the department store]Also: Author publishes smut for the first time and is dying.





	i knew you were trouble when you walked in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AkaKuro fam.  
> Warnings: Language, not well-written smut, too much shamelessness in one fic  
> I was a bumbling mess while writing this, haha. BUT IT’S TRUE THAT WHEN YOU PLAY THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN THEME YOU CAN DO ANYTHING. EVEN SMUT. It’s so hard though bc you feel like you’ve written 10,000 words but it’s only been 500. Ack.  
> Title taken from "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.  
> Enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kuroko starts to reconsider his life choices from time to time, because right now, he’s in the house of one of Japan’s richest men, the house of someone who has actually been on the cover of things like Forbes and Time Magazine.

He’s also in very tight-knit lingerie that boasts a plunging neckline and is definitely from the more expensive parts of the department store he’s working in.

It’s a lot to take in, mostly because he’s secretly always wondered what it was like to be in lingerie. It doesn’t help that Akashi Seijuro, CEO of multiple multi-billion dollar companies across Japan and 100% lovable dork, is really hot and will really want to fuck him senseless, _particularly_ because he’s in lingerie.

If that is not a major turn on, what is?

That’s not to say Akashi won’t have sex with him when he’s not in lingerie, though, but Kuroko had wanted to make it extra special for Akashi’s twenty-fifth birthday.

It had been hard having to stomach the embarrassment of buying things in women’s wear, particularly after being asked if the lingerie was for his _girlfriend_. His friend and co-employee, Takao, had to do the talking, because after that, Kuroko’s brain circuits pretty much overheated in lots of ways and he couldn’t form the words to properly explain himself.

Back to the present, he chants in his head, a mantra he’s been going over for minutes now. _It will all be worth it. It will all be worth it._

“Tetsuya, I think your surprise is taking too long.” Akashi calls from the bed. Kuroko can sense the teasing quality in his voice.

Kuroko tugs at his fish-net stockings. They really are tight. He swallows back his hesitance and emerges from the bathroom.

Akashi’s stare is enough to make Kuroko want to dig a hole in the ground. His expression is unreadable, but there’s an unmistakable pleased gleam in his eyes as he fully takes Kuroko in. The air conditioning unit in the room is really cold, so much that Kuroko is tempted to wrap his arms around himself. Akashi sits on the bed, unmoving and with his polo already unbuttoned.

“Do you like it, Akashi-kun?” It’s a comeback, Akashi knows, because he remembers changing into Kuroko’s recommendations in the department store a few months back, and teasing Kuroko about liking what he saw. Akashi is not unaware of the information that he’s quite the looker.

But Tetsuya. There are no words to describe Kuroko Tetsuya, except want, want, and _want._

 _Need,_ his mind chides.

“I’ll like it even more if you join me, Tetsuya.” He says, already taking off his belt. It will only serve as a nuisance later on. He watches as Kuroko, in a nervous motion, licks his lips and splays himself on the bed for him to (un)do. It’s sensual, almost, but Akashi is probably getting too ahead of himself.

“I have no illusions that you’ll be gentle.” Kuroko murmurs into Akashi’s ear. He moans when Akashi’s hand caresses his thigh, warm against his skin, moving in soothing up and down motions. Akashi smiles, discarding his polo to the floor.

“A shared sentiment, I assure you.” Akashi has his own surprise too, it seems, when he takes out a roll of red ribbons from a nearby drawer. He holds it out for Kuroko to see.

“Hold out your hands.”

It’s not a command, but it has the force of it. Kuroko obeys, watching as Akashi knots his hands together.

“Whose idea was this?”

Kuroko blinks, “I’m sorry?”

Akashi chuckles, continuing his work. “You can tell me all about it later.” The ribbon sounds like a bag being zipped when it is sealed by Akashi. One of the garter straps slides down with Akashi’s touch, showcasing Kuroko’s milk white skin.

“I’ll make sure you won’t regret this, Tetsuya.”

Akashi’s hand presses down on the space between Kuroko’s legs, on the sheets, as he brings his lips down to his lover’s. The arch of Kuroko’s back moves, and he shivers when Akashi slides a hand down his arm and trails down to the back, toying with his hair.

Akashi’s tongue goes deeper that he lets out a loud “Mmf!”. It’s unlike anything he’s ever imagined, it’s more as Akashi makes all sorts of noises come out from him. He’s tempted to cling to something or claw on Akashi’s back, but the restraints are doing their job. He moves his arms to Akashi’s neck, and feels himself being pressed closer when Akashi tugs at his hair and the kiss deepens.

Akashi removes the other garter strap in a quick motion, pulling down the exquisite cream coloured fabric that has, for a while now, clung poorly to Kuroko’s figure. Kuroko is on a lying position now, as Akashi litters butterfly kisses on his chest. Kuroko gasps in erratic intervals.

Akashi looks at the faint blush on Kuroko’s cheeks, and continues, tugging at the panties and pulling them down. His hand feels around Kuroko’s buttcheeks. Slick is already running down his thighs. Akashi inserts two fingers at once.

“H-haaaa-“ Kuroko closes his eyes, feverish.

“You’re such a slut for me, Tetsuya.”

When his thumb moves to Kuroko’s lip, Kuroko opens his mouth to suck. The sounds that come out are nothing short of erotic as his tongue experiments with Akashi’s fingers. Akashi digs deeper, this time, increasing the number of fingers. Kuroko gasps.

“I,” He sounds needy, speaking in between sucks, “I want you inside me, Akashi-kun. I.. think I’m about to-“

It squirts out and soaks Akashi’s chest. Kuroko lets out a breathy apology, cheeks flushed. 

Kuroko groans when Akashi takes the fingers out from his butthole, torturously slow. He lets out a sound of protest, almost like a whine. Akashi basks in the glory of a submissive Kuroko in rumpled lingerie at his beck and call. He’s already fallen too hard, and he’s dragging Kuroko down with him.

Without warning, he shoves a vibrator into Kuroko’s tight ass.

Akashi bites strongly into Kuroko’s shoulder, licking the expanse of skin. He plants a kiss over it, and pins Kuroko’s hips down, kissing him on the lips again, but this time, harder, stifling the moans threatening to come out of Kuroko’s mouth.

“A-Akaaashi-kuuun- nn!”

It is so unlike their first kiss in one of the department store’s fitting rooms, chaste and short. This one lasts longer, but Akashi is surprised when Kuroko is the one who breaks away first.

Kuroko scoots closer to Akashi’s side and licks the recess off his chest, tongue teasingly brushing near his nipple. Akashi shivers, having every intent to untie Kuroko’s hands. He thinks that they’re much better when they’re put into good use. He smiles faintly.

It’s no hard feat to untie the restraints. After all, he is Akashi Seijuro, and that’s enough explanation for itself. When the restraints come undone, Akashi starts unzipping his pants. He’s wet and hard for Kuroko, and he can’t wipe the image of Kuroko sucking out of his mind.

Kuroko waits while Akashi gets out of his pants. Akashi doesn’t need to tell him anything, because Kuroko’s already moving, scooping Akashi’s cock into his mouth.

Akashi hisses, feeling cold sweat run down his brow. Kuroko’s fingers grip Akashi’s cock in place, and his mouth goes up and down for good measure. Kuroko, _he_ gags at some point, with Akashi’s cock so far down his throat.

A particularly sensitive spot is hit, at some point, and Akashi can literally pinpoint the moment when his body had set out to respond accordingly. A pleased noise tears out of his throat.

“S-Such a good boy, yes, Tetsuya - _god_.”

He sees Kuroko smile when his cock delivers its due reaction. Cum squirts out and wets Kuroko’s lips, trickling down to his neck and further down. He’s sweating far more than Akashi is, the vibrator being the cause of the strain, probably. The lingerie is soiled too.

“Let me help you out of that.” Akashi whispers indicatively.

When he grabs for the fabric, Kuroko tilts his head. “I love it,” He winces, “Every single time you try to keep your composure when I put your cock into my mouth.”

Akashi presses on the vibrator. “I like it much more when you keep your sass to yourself while we have sex, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko throws his head back, gritting his teeth. “Hngh- Because it makes you - _haaaaa_ \- go hard?”

Akashi tosses the lingerie away.

Kuroko sees stars by the time Akashi tells him to go on all fours. He does, the vibrator still squeezed in between his buttcheeks. He groans when Akashi’s hands come to contact with his butt twice, one hand squeezing his hypersensitive nipple. Kuroko knows he wants Akashi in him, and there’s too much pleasure all at once.

“I can give it to you, Tetsuya,” _Slap,_ “You need only ask.”

“Please fuck me, Akashi-kun.”

“You’ll have to ask harder, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko may have held back to get that extra slap.

“I deserve to be punished. Please, it can only be you. Please fuck me, I promise I’ll be good. I want to ride you and be tight for you.” [1]

“That’s better.”

Akashi thrusts in, grabbing hold of Kuroko’s hips. Kuroko’s nails dig into the mattress as he feels Akashi’s cock twist inside him and hits his sweet spot. More slick runs down his thighs. Akashi doesn’t hold back and thrusts in deeper till he actually has the urge to shout. The vibrator and Akashi’s cock make him go almost delirious with pleasure.

“I’ll always be a slut for you, Akashi-kun. I love it when you fuck me hard.  Please, please, please don’t stop.”

Akashi plants a kiss on his back.

“As you wish, Tetsuya.”

At some point, he passes out into the sheets, curled by Akashi’s side. Just their bodies and their heartbeats nearly in sync. He craves Akashi’s warmth and loops his arms around his body, entangling their legs together and knowing no more.

The next morning, Akashi wakes him up because he’s the only one who can do the job. Kuroko, after all, is no more a morning person than the next person is.

He remembers last night and shoots up. It jolts him awake, quite literally. He sees Akashi still lying next to him, feels the redhead’s hand on his cheek.

“I didn’t get to say happy birthday.”

Akashi smiles. Kuroko mumbles, asks, “What time is it?”

“Relax, Tetsuya. It’s 5:30.”

Oh. That meant they had a lot of time.

He falls back into the bed again, still remembering the things he felt last night. It wasn’t the first time they had sex, but he could still feel the area between his thighs hurt.

He thinks, that Akashi has always been gentle outside of sex - always. By this time, he already knows Kuroko’s preferences and doesn’t hold back, but when they first started out, Akashi had asked him a lot of times if this and that really was okay with him, and that if he was uncomfortable, it was alright.

“So,” Akashi starts, “Whose idea was it?”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko replies automatically, “And Momoi-san.” He adds as an afterthought.

Akashi doesn’t look surprised in the least, as if he’d been expecting it. There is one questionable part, though.

“Not Daiki’s?”

Kuroko sucks in a deep breath. “I lied. It was me.”

Akashi’s regards him with confusion, but understanding dawns on his face a moment later.

“I suppose they said that I would like it, and you didn’t hold back after their confirmation?”

Kuroko does something that’s close to a shrug. He sighs contentedly, nodding. “Last night was nice, Akashi-kun. Thank you.”

It’s really been close to a year since they first started dating.

Akashi joins their hands together. The curtains are drawn, and sunlight barely peeks through the room. It falls on their faces, and Akashi loves seeing Kuroko smile.

“No, Tetsuya.” He kisses Kuroko’s hand. “Thank _you_.”

* * *

 

The surprises don’t end there though.

The moment Kuroko comes home on his birthday, his jaw drops. The first question he asks is:

_“Whose idea was this?”_

Akashi Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro in a motherfucking lingerie with red and black lace, smiles charmingly at him from the bed. The answer that comes out of his lips is not unexpected.

“It was Kazunari’s suggestion.”

Kuroko buries his face in his hands. He should have known.

“You know,” Akashi says, “It made me appreciate your gift for me more, Tetsuya. I got a lot of people looking at me when I was in the lingerie section.”

Kuroko gets flashbacks to when he first met Akashi. In that moment, he tries very hard to calm down because this is Akashi, Akashi Seijuro who months ago, wore socks with sandals and wore lime green tops to the department store just to make Kuroko have a good laugh. Now, though, it’s clear that Akashi _wants_ to have the last laugh, and Kuroko can’t help but love him for it.

He receives a message from Takao.

**From: Takao-kun**

**Subject: Happy 24 th birthday bestie!!!**

**Message: Enjoy ;)) THANK ME LATER HAHAHA**

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya starts to reconsider his life choices from time to time, because right now, he’s in his humble home, a two-story house that he spent his childhood in with his mother and father who are currently away on business trips. What’s different is that he has Akashi Seijuro in his room. Akashi Seijuro, the CEO of the Akashi line of companies and 100% dork confirmed, lying on his bed with barely anything on. At all.

Might I add that Akashi Seijuro is also in very tight-knit lingerie that boasts a plunging neckline and is definitely from the more expensive parts of the department store Kuroko’s working in. Kuroko doesn’t know better, though. For all he knows, Akashi may have lied and is actually hiding the fact that what he has on is designer’s brand lingerie.

What a sight it is, because Kuroko can’t believe how Akashi is the embodiment of delicious shame, or rather, is temptation personified. It’s unfair that someone can look hot in _absolutely anything at all_.

“Happy birthday, Tetsuya.”

He bites his lower lip. “You win the battle of shame again, Akashi-kun.”

“Of course,” Akashi says with a triumphant smile, beaming at him. “Now we’re even.”

It’s not hard to guess where the lingerie winds up.

It’s also unfair that Kuroko’s clothes get discarded first, despite everything. [2]

* * *

 

**To: Takao-kun**

**Subject: ...**

**Text: You need Jesus.**

**Author's Note:**

> //gets dumped on with holy water  
> [1] I actually thought this could be sung as a nursery rhyme after I read it out in my head.  
> [2] Sorry Kuroko.  
> Additional tags: Akashi is shameless, Akashi is a dork, Akashi is petty so much that he HAS to win the battle of shame, Kuroko’s secondhand embarrassment feat. Akashi Seijuro, Takao is the bestie we all need, yes Takao works at the department store too  
> The original got dumped and reached 7k but I decided the smut looked out of place there. This was supposed to be a fic full of shame so I wrote it all from scratch.  
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!! :D Thank you for reading!!


End file.
